Talk:Renée Dwyer/@comment-37.221.173.229-20140509112925
Hello, I want to share my testimony to you all on this site about what this great man do for my and my family my husband was having serious issue in his working place with a lady he dated long ago about 2-3 years and they meant at the same company again hoping she was just free to work with her in the same company after a month later in the same company, she went on and make friend with two other ladies in the same company after 2 weeks later she explain her past life with my husband to the two ladies how my husband dated her before and dumped her then she said to the other which is that she will come and see her privately in her office then after about an hour ago, she went to the lady's office and said to her that she need her help then the lady ask her what kind of help do you need from me Sarah? then she said i want you to join me and lay false allegation on Mark then the lady said to her i can't do this for you, then she pleaded to the lady and said she will give her half of her salary then the lady accept her wish shortly she when to the other lady and said to her that Mark is a bad person and the lady said i have be looking for a way to put false allegation on him so how do you want us to do it Sarah? then she said when i said Mark was trying to Rape me, then you will also say the same thing that he was also trying to Rape you too i have already discuss with Marian about how will are going to set him up so that the managing director will sack him from this company and they will not pay him off and i will take the matter to the tribunal when will got there, you will say the same thing with me and i promise you i will not let you down i will give you half of my salary Lee accept so one day, i was ready a blog when i saw a short testimony about how this great man called Baba Voodoo help some one who was having heart broken from her husband and how he brought them back together, i read it very well and also saw the great man contact email and his number i wait and tell my husband about it then my husband called him and explain things to him then I emailed him about how everything goes and the date of the tribunal he told me to be fast about it that he is going to put disappointment on that day i was so happy about what he just told me on email so i told my husband about everything then will gave him a trier my greatest surprise, after 3 days, he told me that it's done i did not believe what he told me till that day of the tribunal I and my husband went there will waited and waited none of them came then will go home after a week ago, will went there again none of them came so that was how the case was cancel and now Sarah have be sacked from the company by stealing $ from the company and she in jail now after a week they called my husband back to his office and gave him a high post in the office. I want you all to read this very well and also, if you are in such pain, kindly via Email BABAVOODOOSPELLTEMPLE1@HOTMAIL.COM or call +2348103508204 him for a great help he's ever ready to help you with his power Julie